


Keep Them

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [26]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ursula doesn't mind the two boys who follow her daughter.





	Keep Them

Title: Keep Them

Author: Queen_Preferences 

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants 

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Harry/Gil

Characters: Ursula, Uma, Harry Hook, Gil, Captain Hook, and Gaston.

Summary: Ursula doesn't mind the two boys who follow her daughter.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Keep them around."

Uma stopped mixing up this week's grits to see her mother glancing out the kitchen window to her ragtag crew.

The queen of the underwater was staring at Gil and Harry who were passing out dinner. Well Gil was and Harry glared at anyone who dared to try to refuse the third born of Gaston.

"I don't know what your talking about." Uma muttered throwing in random pieces of shrimp into the grits. It was her choose this week and they happened to have some leftover shrimp (it had nothing to do with that shrimp grits were Gil's favorite).

"Hook's brat might be annoying but he makes sure the customers leave a tip. Gaston's is better at taking orders and giving out the food than you anyway." Ursula stated off the top of her head.

"They're just my first and second mate." Uma argued but her mother waved her off.

"I had two like them growing up. I was stupid, pushing them away losing them to another." Ursula whispered as she moved past her daughter. 

Uma glanced through the kitchen window her face straight but he eyes smiling at the sight of her boys. "I'll never let them go."


End file.
